La cosa más inesperada
by Laura Paty
Summary: Es un pequeño shoot que continúa el último episodio del manga en el volumen 10. Con algo de drama y bastante pasión.


**Este pequeño shoot va dedicado a Giselle la escritora de Sempai se casa, con la finalidad de alegrarla en su cumpleaños. Espero lo disfrutes de parte mía y de Gaby. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hinako Takanaga, aunque yo los amo.**

.

POV MORINAGA

Hace una semana que volvimos de Kyushuu, me pregunto sobre la insistencia de sempai con respecto a que yo visite a mis padres; llegue a considerarlo, sin embargo no dejo de tener miedo de saber lo que dirán a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Lo bueno es que dejó de mencionarlo aunque me mira de manera distinta, nota mis ratos a solas contemplando a la nada, a veces imagino que iré con ellos y me aceptarán, perdonando el hecho de que yo naciera de esa forma tan distinta a sus deseos. Extraño tanto a mamá más que cualquier otra cosa en Fukuoka, nunca fue una madre muy cariñosa pero de todas formas es la que me cuidó tantos años.

Esa tarde mientras revisábamos algunas cosas en el laboratorio, el celular de sempai comenzó a sonar:

— ¿Hola? … ¿Kanako que pasa?... ¿Está en la casa de Matsuda? … Estaré ahí en cuanto terminemos con algunas cosas.

— ¿Quién era sempai?

— Kanako, mi padre está en casa de Matsuda… Vamos a terminar esto y me voy con él… — Me miró de una forma extraña y luego de una pausa preguntó: — ¿Te gustaría venir?

— No lo sé, siento que estorbo, es tu familia y yo no soy nadie.

— ¡Vendrás he dicho! No quiero que estés en casa sólo y con esa jodida cara que traes desde hace días.

Asentí nerviosamente mientras me ordenó que fuera con él, de modo que se apresuró a guardar las cosas y colocar las muestras en los refrigeradores. Nos retiramos velozmente y compramos algo de alcohol. Una vez en casa de sempai.

— Hermano, Morinaga pasen, papá está en el comedor, los estábamos esperando.

— ¿Kanako cuál es la razón de su visita? — Preguntó sempai algo extrañado.

— Dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Entramos al comedor, saludamos a Matsuda-san y Soujin-san.

— Los esperábamos ¿por qué no se sientan a cenar? — Dijo amablemente la tía de sempai.

La comida era realmente increíble, teníamos tanta hambre por nuestras largas horas en el laboratorio que comimos gustosos, aunque observé que las cervezas y el saque que compramos, sempai y su padre lo bebían rápidamente. Una vez concluimos de cenar, mientras Soujin bebía su último vaso de cerveza.

— ¿Padre para que necesitabas hablar conmigo? — Preguntó sempai.

— Bueno es que hace unos días, mi equipo y yo entregamos un informe detallado de la investigación, por lo cual nos evaluarán para otorgarnos más fondos. Entonces mientras no teníamos nada que hacer me entró la nostalgia, fue el aniversario luctuoso de tu madre y no pude evitar recordarla, los extrañaba, ya que ustedes son el reflejo de ella.

— Ya padre no seas tan sentimental, también la extrañamos.

— Recordé tantas cosas de ella, la primera vez que la vi tan seria, tan hermosa y radiante, en ese instante supe que estaba enamorado y me casaría con esa mujer.

— Si padre, lo has contado tantas veces… prefiero no escuchar tu tonta historia de amor no correspondido.

— Morinaga-san nunca la ha escuchado, papá. — Aseveró Kanako entusiasmada.

— Tu guarda silencio Kanako no le des cuerda. — respondió sempai algo molesto.

— ¿La quieres oír Morinaga-san?

— Por supuesto señor, será un placer.

— Cuando conocí a Hana todo era tan diferente, éramos un par de estudiantes en la preparatoria, ella tan estudiosa y yo a pesar de que me esforzaba nunca estuve a su nivel, pero me enamoré a primera vista e inmediatamente comencé a intentar acercarme, pero ella me rechazaba y me alejaba todas las veces. Tenía miedo de declarar mis sentimientos puesto que ella no me soportaba, afortunadamente el último ciclo escolar nos tocó en el mismo salón, por lo cual me senté detrás de ella. Todos los días procuraba ignorarme aunque yo le hablaba, ella era totalmente fría conmigo. Cierto día le dejé una carta en su pupitre y la cité en el techo de la escuela, de esa forma podría confesar mis sentimientos, puesto que faltaban algunos meses para que entráramos a la universidad ya no me importaba, ella debía saber lo que sentía. Estaba sumamente nervioso, compre un ramo de flores variadas, puesto que no tenía idea cuales eran sus favoritas. Cuando al fin llegó, me miró de la manera más fría, me rechazó y se fue; dijo que no tenía interés en esas cosas, me deprimió tanto cuando tiró al suelo las flores y se marchó. No pude evitarlo lloré ahí, me sentí tan terriblemente mal que no quise ir a la escuela al siguiente día, decidí fingir enfermedad y falté toda esa semana, hasta que de pronto tenía una visita en casa. Hana me regaño por faltar, podría perder mi ingreso en la universidad por culpa de una declaración amorosa fallida, entonces no lo resistí más y la besé a la fuerza. Salió corriendo con el rostro totalmente rojo, resolví ir a la escuela al siguiente día para disculparme pero ella evadía mi mirada, se sonrojaba. Así fue por varios días hasta que finalmente la confronté cuando todos habían salido del salón. Me disculpé tomando sus manos con las mías, sin sentir resistencia de su parte, fue cuando le volví a decir que me gustaba y dirigió sus hermosos ojos a los míos respondiendo que ella también.

El señor Soujin comenzó a llorar amargamente después de sus últimas palabras, todo parecía tan dulce, me hizo imaginar que sempai un día correspondería mis sentimientos, pero sin duda es tan falso pensarlo, él tiene de ejemplo a sus padres y si alguna vez declarará su amor será a una chica. Se abrazaron Kanako y Soujin-san, luego ella le hizo una sutil seña a sempai y así fue que los tres se abrazaron; Matsuda-san y yo los observamos con ternura, al parecer extrañan mucho a la señora Tatsumi. Cuando al fin se soltaron del abrazo se sonrieron algo melancólicos.

— ¿Morinaga-san que es de tus padres? — Preguntó el padre de sempai.

— Tiene años que no se de ellos, tuve algunas dificultades de las que prefiero no hablar.

— Las cosas cambian, los padres perdonan, deberías visitarlos.

— Lo pensaré, gracias por la sugerencia señor Tatsumi.

Me sentí tan mal, creo que mis propios prejuicios me han impedido intentar un acercamiento con ellos, puede que ahora todo sea distinto y mamá también me extrañe como yo a ella. Sin embargo prefiero que ellos sean quienes me busquen.

Se volvió bastante tarde y preferí retirarme, necesitaba tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos. Mientras sempai bebía alegremente, su padre se quedó dormido, por lo cual lo subimos a una habitación, para posteriormente retirarnos a nuestro departamento. Una vez ahí me abalancé sobre él, sabía que después de tanto alcohol su cuerpo sería mío.

— Ahhhh… sempai vamos a hacerlo…

— Aléjate de mí pervertido, no tengo ganas.

Con un tremendo golpe en mi rostro me quitó todo el ánimo y simplemente lo dejé ahí en medio del pasillo, retirándome a mi habitación. Pero no dijo nada, no escuche ni una palabra que me detuviera, de cierta forma es mejor así, yo quería pasar una noche con él para quitarme esta pesadez que aflora en mi corazón desde hace días. Me puse el pijama y me recosté para descansar, aunque no pude conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

La mañana siguiente me despertó un grito en mi puerta:

— Morinaga, es tarde, será mejor que te des prisa.

Observé la hora y me percaté que era algo tarde, por lo cual me apresuré para irnos a la escuela.

Agarré ropa limpia y enseguida fui a ducharme, al salir observé que el café estaba listo en la mesa; sólo me restó preparar algo rápido para retirarnos al laboratorio. Las horas pasaron de forma vertiginosa, y justo después del almuerzo sempai se comportó extraño, comenzó a guardar todo como si fuera nuestra hora de salir.

— Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

— Simplemente nos vamos y ya.

Esa tarde fuimos con su familia al panteón a ver la tumba de su madre, todo fue tan extraño, me sentí como si fuera parte de su familia, incluso Kanako no mencionó nada que avergonzara a sempai acerca de haberme invitado, esa tarde compartí su sentimiento de nostalgia.

En casa me esperaba una historia totalmente diferente:

— Morinaga deberías ir a ver a tus padres. Ya sé que no me incumbe pero hazlo ahora que puedes.

— Ellos me rechazaron, que puedo decirles: Lo siento acéptenme pero sigo siendo gay… Crees acaso que dirán "bien por ti hijo", seguramente me dirán que no vuelva hasta que me corrija.

— Estás dispuesto a esperar a visitarlos en una tumba, así ya no podrán escucharte, todavía puedes dialogar, diles que así eres feliz, creo que tus padres aceptarán eso, toda madre quiere que su hijo sea feliz. Además yo iré contigo, te apoyaré.

— Eso no me basta, claro que quiero ver a mamá pero si hubieras visto la forma tan horrible en la que me miró cuando ocurrió lo de Masaki, parecía que sentía asco de mí.

— Eso que importa, toma tiempo aceptar ese tipo de cosas, ¡Qué no ves que tú eres afortunado! ¡Tú si tienes elección! Todavía puedes hablarle.

— …Muy bien sempai… vamos el fin de semana ¿te parece bien?

— Cuando tú quieras.

El sábado por la mañana salimos temprano para partir directamente a Fukuoka, una vez ahí nos hospedamos en un hotel. Sentí tantos nervios, quizá sempai tenía razón y es algo indispensable que haga esto, realmente espero que todo salga bien. Fuimos a comer algo antes de llegar a mi casa, eran las cuatro de la tarde y mi cabeza estaba algo perdida en recuerdos, sempai estaba muy callado, de modo que caminamos en silencio. Subimos algunas calles puesto que el acceso era con automóvil o a pié por algunas escalinatas, al llegar frente al enorme portón:

— Morinaga quieres que vaya contigo o te espero aquí afuera.

— Creo que mejor aquí sempai.

Se alejó un poco del portón y caminó hasta las escalinatas sentándose ahí. Respiré profundo y toqué a la puerta.

— Tetsuhiro ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó papá de inmediato al verme en la puerta.

La mirada seria y totalmente fría me hacía sentir como un total extraño

— Padre necesitaba hablar con ustedes. ¿Me permitirás entrar?

— Adelante, tu madre está en la sala.

Cuando entré miré la casa, tantas imágenes y recuerdos de cosas. El enorme jardín con el estanque en una esquina, los arboles recortados en formas. Al fondo la puerta, la cual abrí puesto que mi padre venía detrás de mí. Miré las paredes con cuadros en los cuales ya no estaban las fotos donde yo aparecía, esto me daba mala espina, sin embargo había cosas que debía decir. Intenté calmar mis nervios pensando en sempai afuera de la casa, seguramente estaba aburrido, pero pacientemente esperando. Caminando hasta la sala vi a mamá sentada frente al televisor, en uno de los sillones, me miró seria.

— ¿Tetsuhiro? Hace tantos años ¿Cómo has estado hijo?

— Muy bien mamá…

La voz se me quería cortar, en un impulso sentí la necesidad de abrazar a mamá. Mis ojos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas, ella sonrió un poco pero no se acercó.

— ¿Vienes a decirnos que dejaste esa vida insana? — Preguntó mamá.

— Yo… yo… sólo… es que …mamá, no se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces vienes a traernos más vergüenza a esta casa? — Dijo papá detrás de mí.

— En el pueblo apenas se han olvidado de tus horribles actos y sigues sin cambiar esa vida que no te llevará a ningún lado. — Expresó mamá con un gesto desaprobatorio.

Es indispensable decirlo, sempai tiene razón, deben escuchar mi versión, quizá me entiendan y me amen por quien soy.

— Mamá, papá… lo siento tanto, nunca quise decepcionarlos, siempre busque que se sintieran orgullosos de mí, como lo están de mi hermano, es sólo que yo…

— No hijo, comprendemos que eso que te ocurre es anormal, déjanos ayudarte, unas sesiones de terapia y todo se volverá claro en tu cabeza. — comentó mamá.

No entendían, pensaban que yo soy un enfermo mental.

— Es totalmente normal mamá, no es una enfermedad, así nací, no es culpa de nadie, soy feliz de esta forma.

— ¡Que tonterías dices! ¿Para eso has venido? ¡Eres un desagradable maricón! ¡Cómo te atreves a venir a intentar convencernos que todo está bien así! Deberías estar avergonzado, arrepentido de ser así e intentar cualquier cosa para curar tu mal. — Gritó mi padre enfurecido.

No soporté tanta humillación, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que yo quisiera, sólo me cargaban el corazón con amargura, con angustia. Este sufrimiento es horrible, pero no podía darme por vencido sin expresar lo que necesitaba, de modo que me trague la pena y hablé finalmente.

— Yo vine aquí a decirles que los quiero tanto, que los extraño, me acuerdo de ustedes y de los viejos tiempos. Gracias a ti mamá, aprendí sobre el amor, supe lo que es ser amado, quiero creer que tu amor es incondicional, no rompas mi ilusión, a pesar de lo que sucedió, de ustedes sacándome de casa, nunca dejé de quererlos. Estudié muy duro para ser el mejor y ahora estoy por entrar en una compañía farmacéutica, todo por mis habilidades, cosa que fue por su excelente educación. Es sólo que soy tan feliz últimamente, encontré el amor con un chico, que poco a poco me ha ido aceptando, sé que dentro de él me ama y yo lo adoro. Sólo quería que lo supieran, por ustedes es que soy feliz, los necesito en mi vida…

— Si ya terminaste de decir estupideces será mejor que te retires. Como te lo dije desde esa vez que supimos que sedujiste a ese pobre chico, dejaste de ser nuestro hijo, hasta que cambies esa conducta desagradable. — Dijo mi padre enojado.

— Lo siento pero tu padre tiene razón, lo más increíble es que no hagas nada por cambiar ese aspecto en tu vida. Piénsalo bien hijo, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos si admites tu error e intentas cambiarlo. Mientras tanto haznos el favor de retirarte, no puedo creer que yo cuidé una persona que se convertiría en lo que tú eres.

Las duras palabras de mi madre me golpearon de la manera más cruel de lo que jamás pensé, un dolor terrible en mi pecho se gestó y las palabras dejaron de fluir de mi boca, agaché el rostro, no podía mirarlos de nuevo, ellos realmente dejaron de ser mi familia. Tantos años de conocerlos, de sentirme seguro con ellos, de pensar que un cariño incondicional jamás me podría faltar, ahora se rompía a pedazos poco a poco mi corazón, me causaba una herida profunda que me agobiaba a tal grado que sentí nauseas, por lo cual salí prácticamente corriendo sin decir nada más.

Cuando estuve afuera del lugar, las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, pero miré que sempai me esperaba revisando su celular caminando de un lado a otro sin fijarse, por lo cual intenté evadirlo, no podía recibir más rechazo, no en este momento ni de él. Me adelanté un poco y grité en la distancia mientras me aproximaba a la escalinata:

— Sempai tengo que irme, algo surgió, te veo en el hotel, lo siento.

— Espera ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué te pasa?

Corrió tras de mí y de pronto todo se hizo lento de un instante a otro, la escalera larga y yo por no fijarme caí hasta sentir un terrible dolor en el brazo…

POV SEMPAI

Le he mencionado a Morinaga un par de veces que debería ir con su familia, no obstante el idiota se puso bastante sombrío estos últimos días, por lo cual dejé de presionar. La llegada de mi padre junto con visitar la tumba de mamá me hizo volver a insistir puesto que creo que debe estar en paz con su familia, será bueno para él, ante lo cual accedió y ese mismo fin de semana partimos a Fukuoka.

Frente a esa enorme y antigua casa pensaba en entrar con él pero al preguntar me pidió esperarlo, cosa que me pareció mejor, quizá pareceríamos algo más si yo entraba junto con él. Me senté en las escalinatas un momento pero recibí algunos mensajes de Kanako preguntando sobre mi paradero, por lo cual me sentí algo nervioso de contarle que salimos en un viaje él y yo solos. Escribí varias respuestas y de pronto lo vi salir rápidamente de la casa, no me dirigió la mirada sólo gritó:

— Sempai tengo que irme, algo surgió, te veo en el hotel, lo siento.

— Espera ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué te pasa?

Observé que muchas lágrimas goteaban de sus ojos, cosa que me llenó de rabia, alguien lastimó a Morinaga. ¡Sus padres! ¿Qué le dirían para ponerlo así? Tantas preguntas llenaron mi cabeza mientras lo perseguí por las escaleras, hasta que por voltear a verme, cayó y rodó hasta abajo. Mi corazón se detuvo al verlo caer, en ese momento tuve la necesidad de estar abajo para detener su golpe, sin embargo ya era tarde, en el piso una mueca de dolor en su rostro me angustió.

— ¡Morinaga! ¿Estás bien? — Expresé bajando a prisa.

Pero no respondió a mis palabras, el dolor no lo hacía quejarse sólo lloraba sin detenerse. Cuando finalmente estuve cerca de él, sentí deseos de abrazarlo, no obstante sería muy tonto hacerlo, por lo cual lo regañe para que se recompusiera:

— ¿Estúpido te encuentras bien? Responde en este instante o te voy a golpear para que llores de verdad.

Sin dirigirme la mirada de pronto entre quejidos extraños dijo:

— … um… estoy bien… mi brazo duele mucho…

Luego de eso llamé a emergencias y a los pocos minutos llegaron para subirlo a la ambulancia, me preocupaba que hubiera recibido algún mal golpe en la cabeza pero en el consultorio nos dijo el médico que no parecía tener algún golpe en la cabeza, ni huesos fuera de lugar, sólo una fractura de rama en el brazo derecho; por lo cual debería tener el yeso un mes. Además de ser vigilado por la noche, en caso de que tuviera algún síntoma de concusión, vomito dolor de cabeza o que hablara extraño.

Después de millones de recomendaciones sobre asistirlo para las cosas simples, nos dejaron salir del hospital, él no decía nada, ni aún mientras lo examinaban, lo único que pude ver fue su llanto que no cesaba. Sus ojos algo hinchados no me miraron ni un instante, caminamos hasta su habitación, puesto que cada uno tenía distinto cuarto en ese hotel. Justo en la puerta se detuvo:

— Me puedes dar mis llaves, están en mi bolsillo derecho. — Dijo sin verme.

Metí la mano en su bolsillo y abrí la puerta.

— Sempai no te preocupes necesito estar a solas, ve a tu habitación, yo me las arreglo.

— De ninguna manera, el médico dijo que hay que vigilarte idiota, además siempre insistes que me quede contigo, ahora lo haré, al fin que no puedes hacer nada con ese brazo lastimado.

— No tengo nada… quiero estar solo… por favor ya vete.

— Tu no me vas a decir que puedo y que no puedo hacer, entra en este instante y deja de portarte tan raro.

Sin responder simplemente caminó hacia el interior y se encerró en el baño de la habitación. Después de varios minutos, fui a la mía por mi maleta, me puse la pijama, entonces me recosté en la cama, prendí el televisor y comencé a cambiar los canales, sentí una sensación de vacío, él estaba llorando, casi puedo asegurarlo. Tardaba mucho en salir, la angustia crecía en mi interior conformé los minutos pasaron, seguramente ya habían pasado más de veinte. Caminé a la puerta del baño y toque:

— ¿Morinaga todo está bien? ¿Hasta cuándo demonios piensas salir de ahí?

— Lo siento sempai ya voy.

En ese mismo momento abrió la puerta y me sonrió con el rostro más falso de felicidad que nunca pude ver antes, un dolor en mi interior me golpeó de inmediato, todo estaba muy mal con él. Entré al sanitario y lavé mis dientes para finalmente acostarme a dormir, al salir lo vi sufriendo para sacarse la camisa del torso, lo ayudé pero soy algo tosco, por lo cual se quejó un poco pero no dijo nada con palabras.

— Lo siento ya salió, te ayudaré a ponerte la pijama. — me excusé por mi rudo comportamiento.

Al mirarlo de nuevo sus lágrimas cayeron, su padecimiento iba más allá del dolor físico que tenía. Algo ocurrió en su casa que no me ha contado, cosa que lo está matando desde adentro.

— Me vas a decir qué demonios pasó en tu casa o continuarás sufriendo tú solo en silencio.

— No quiero hablar de ello.

— Maldición me lo dirás ahora, ¿Qué no siempre hablas de nuestra amistad? ¡Carajo! Así es como tratas a tu amigo.

— Son cosas que tú no comprendes, odias a los gays y tiene que ver con eso.

— ¡Gusano miserable! Todo el tiempo dices te amo, quiero estar contigo, pero cuando realmente debes confiar en mi te escudas en cosas así. Es cierto, odio a los malditos gays pero por ti hago cosas así, de manera que hablaras o no quiero volver a escucharte pedirme esas cosas. ¡Nunca! Escuchaste, nunca vuelvas a pedirme nada.

— Es que mis padres… sempai… ellos fueron crueles dijeron tantas cosas horribles.

Su rostro se descompuso, el dolor invadió sus facciones, nunca antes vi una expresión tan amarga, ni aún aquella vez que se marchó por mi culpa. Necesitaba repararlo, quería con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo feliz, que olvidara su pena. Si ellos no lo quieren debe saber que cuenta conmigo. Dentro de mí sabía que una sola cosa podía cambiar todo lo que le ocurre, entonces lo besé probando sus lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro. No movía los labios simplemente con su mano sana me empujó un poco.

— No sempai, no puedo, quiero estar a solas…

Lo volví a besar, percibí su fragilidad, el dolor, además de su pena; me hacían desearlo, él me necesitaba y yo no lo defraudaría. Volví a besarlo con muchos nervios, le quité el pantalón mientras movía mis labios en los de él. Me separé y me retiré mi pijama con velocidad. Su llanto se hizo sonoro, me miró con tristeza.

— Sempai, sé lo que intentas, sé que quieres hacerme sentir mejor, pero nada, no existe ninguna cosa que pueda hacerme sentir bien ahora.

En ropa interior como estábamos camino hasta la cama y se sentó cubriendo su rostro con la única mano que podía, para llorar. Me arrodille frente a él, destapó su rostro y en medio de sus piernas lo abracé, luego limpie sus lágrimas con mi mano sobre su suave rostro. Pensé finalmente en algo que jamás haría, pero que ahora era necesario, me sonrojé de solo imaginar hacerlo. Me separé un poco y miré su entrepierna, trague saliva para darme valor, con mis manos lo toqué sobre su ropa interior, no tenía ni un poco de excitación. Por la abertura de la ropa interior saque su flácido miembro y lo hice, puse mi lengua un poco y de inmediato respondió endureciéndose vertiginosamente.

— No tienes que hacerlo sempai, déjame solo.

Sin mirarlo respondí:

— Ya cállate o te golpearé aunque estás lastimado.

Guardó silencio y escuché sus gemidos cuando lo metí por completo en mi boca, de inmediato estaba totalmente erecto, apenas cabía la mitad en mi boca pero me moví como recordaba que él lo hacía conmigo, lento succionando un poco la punta. Sentí mi rostro arder de vergüenza, pero él había dejado de llorar, haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo sentir mejor. Me moví con velocidad, sé que eso me vuelve loco cuando me lo hace; los sonidos acuosos llenaron la habitación, es complicado realizar este tipo de cosas pero no me está resultado desagradable, de un momento a otro sus piernas temblaban. Mi erección se levantó sin que yo lo supiera y me causó la necesidad de tocarme mientras continuaba haciéndole a Morinaga esa caricia tan privada.

— mmmmmnnn… aaahhhh… sempai…

Sus quejidos parecían tan seductores, nunca sentí algo así, la suavidad de su miembro en mi boca es increíble, pareciera como si fuera totalmente mío, aparte de mi saliva en un instante sentí un sabor extraño, era algo picante pero dulce, ¿me gustaba probarlo? Me horrorizó un poco pensar lo que podía pasar si continuaba con esto, pero no me detuve hasta que mi propio miembro que sacudía con la mano casi llega a la culminación y Morinaga me empujó un poco.

— … aaahhh sempai… ya no aguanto… detente antes que yo…aahhhh…

Me separé puesto que no podía dejarlo asumir que yo quería una cosa así, aunque la curiosidad y toda esta excitación que me invadía me pedía continuar hasta saberlo. Lo miré finalmente y su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, su expresión parecía distinta, llena de placer, colmada de su dulce sentimiento que siempre comparte conmigo. Subí a besarlo y caímos juntos en la cama, sentía mi propio dominio sobre su persona, sin aplastar su hombro para no lastimarlo. Coloqué mis manos a sus lados y lo besé de la única forma que sabía, le metí la lengua dejándome llevar por el placer que me producía sentir su sabor y su calidez, de pronto nuestros miembros húmedos se tocaron uno con otro.

— Sempai… mmmmmnnnn… te amo… tú eres el único que realmente me quiere.

Escuchar sus tristes palabras me dieron un dolor en el corazón, ¿Cómo podían sus padres decirle algo que lo pusiera tan mal? Él qué es una persona tan sensible y buena con los demás. ¿Cómo puede decir que soy el único que lo quiere? Sus ojos reflejaron amargura con sus palabras, pero brillaban puesto que de alguna forma me miró esperanzado. No podía hacer nada, seguramente le dolía el brazo, si algo pasaría debería encargarme de todo, ¿de verdad puedo hacerlo?

Lo besé una y otra vez, esperaba que algo ocurriera y de alguna forma nos uniéramos mágicamente, pero sólo me ponía mucho más duro; él también parecía algo desesperado, su respiración se aceleraba en cada beso. Me preocupó un poco que su rostro estaba bastante rojo, quizá se debía al dolor de su brazo por estar acostados de esta manera, por lo cual me levanté un poco y pregunté:

— ¿No te duele estar así?

— No es eso… lo que pasa es que quiero continuar ya no aguanto… pero con este brazo no creo poder. ¿Tú quieres?

Su pregunta fue muy directa, moría de ganas ¿pero cómo podía decirlo? Es tan raro, este tipo me vuelve raro, lo deseo aunque siento que todo esto está mal. Mi silencio lo incomodó, me miró algo triste y dijo:

— No te preocupes, no te haré nada, realmente quiero pero no puedo. Tampoco te pediré hacer nada, mejor dame un par de minutos a solas en el baño.

— No.

Dije sin pensar, no obstante me percaté que si lo rechazaba le dolería mucho, entonces supe que debería hacerlo yo, llevarlo dentro de mí. Bajé mi rostro a su cuello y succioné cómo él hace conmigo.

— aaahhhh… sempai, eso se siente genial.

— Una palabra más y te vas al baño tu solo.

Con mi lengua recorrí su pecho, por primera vez es todo mío, para tocarlo lentamente, llevarlo al placer a mi ritmo de la forma en la que yo lo quiera. Cuando miré sus pectorales con sus tetillas sonrosadas quise saber lo que haría si yo las chupeteaba, después de todo mi boca ya había estado en un lugar más vergonzoso. Mordí un poco succionando y su reacción fue totalmente inesperada, la única mano que Morinaga podía mover fue a mi espalda y apretó un poco junto con su gemido placentero.

— mmmmnnnn.

Su miembro se movió cerca del mío, estaba seguro que se moría de ganas por entrar en mí, lo necesitaba tanto que subí otra vez a besarlo y coloqué mi trasero en una posición donde sentía que podía introducirse, la punta de su eje rosaba aquel lugar por lo que me recargue sobre él para sentir que se metiera un poco. Morinaga parecía desesperado, la viscosidad de su miembro mojaba poco a poco mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí, cuando dolía lo retiraba un poco para volver a meterlo lentamente.

— sem… pai … eres magnífico, tu interior es increíble.

De pronto lo sentí, se movió dentro y tocó esa parte que me hizo gemir sin poder evitarlo:

— ¡Ah! ... mmmnnn.

Apreté los dientes para evitar gemir puesto que yo mismo provocaba esas sensaciones tan anormales. Él ansiaba sacudirnos bruscamente, quería sentir sus embestidas, pero le es imposible y yo no podía moverme con su cuerpo debajo o le lastimaría su brazo. Me levanté sin separarnos, observando sus ojos que me seguían en todo momento, su mirada lujuriosa me prendía, deseaba poseerlo, causarle todo el placer que me da siempre. Cuando quedé encuclillas apoyé mis brazos en su abdomen y comencé a moverme, sacarlo y meterlo dentro, mirando su expresión en la que apretó sus ojos y reclinó su cabeza hacía atrás arqueando un poco la espalda.

— Sempai… aaaammmm… mmmmggghh… es tan fuerte eso… aaaahhh… detente un poco…mmmmnn… ¡me vengo!

Me detuve en el instante que lo dijo, su mano apretó la sábana y me miró totalmente descompuesto de placer. Reanudé los movimientos de mi cadera y por fin conseguí frotar esa parte especial en mí, entonces procedí a moverme en esa dirección lo más rápido que pude sin conseguir mi alivio, pero logrando que Morinaga temblara de placer cada que yo me detenía sin hacer ningún movimiento.

— Ya no aguanto más, déjame correrme… por favor.

— No todavía no.

Me moví lento frotándome esa parte para darme placer, él entre tanto comprimía sus ojos con ansiedad y todo su rostro parecía arder con un rojo que se esparcía de sus mejillas, estaba seguro que no podría terminar con los movimientos lentos. Su mano fue a mi eje forzándome a moverme con velocidad para acabar, apretaba un poco su agarre en mi miembro con cada espasmo que yo tenía, puesto que mi propio placer lo desesperaba, hasta que de pronto la sensación de excitación se expandió en un cúmulo de calor que me rodeo completamente, en un orgasmo que me hizo ver las estrellas.

— mmmmmmgggghhh… aaahhh… sempai estuviste increíble.

Pensé caer sobre su pecho pero el brazo enyesado me disuadió y finalmente me recosté a su lado respirando apresuradamente. Unos pocos minutos después se levantó con una mano apoyada en la cama, comenzando a lamerme haciendo que deseara continuar todo nuevamente. Se separó de mí y sentó en la cama.

— Quiero seguir pero no puedo hacer nada así, ¿puedes subir por favor?

Ese malnacido pidiendo cosas tan absurdas, de hecho no tengo idea lo que quiere, sin embargo olvidare que esto es malo, porque parece feliz. Me levanté colocando mi entrada sobre su eje sobre él con una pierna a cada lado y mis brazos instintivamente lo abrazaron del cuello, tenía ganas de apretarlo pero lo lastimaría. Su miembro estaba en mí nuevamente, como aquella vez que me dijo que lo acepté, ahora también lo recibía sin poder saber que son estas emociones que me llenan de tanta felicidad.

— Oh … sempai … eres encantador… no sabes cuánto te amo.

Estábamos unidos pero los movimientos así eran realmente difíciles, sin embargo resultaban sumamente placenteros, totalmente dominados por lo que yo hiciera, sus besos socavaban mi control sobre la realidad la cual se perdía, hasta que se quejó un poco de incomodidad en su brazo maltrecho y me levanté para dejarlo, no es prudente continuar con todo si lo estoy lastimando.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Preguntó levantándose para seguirme.

Con una sola mano me empujó contra la pared de espaldas y de pronto su miembro entró en mí sin esperar a que yo respondiera. Su cadera se movía libremente, recargando un poco su yeso en mi espalda, sin embargo era tan hábil que no me importó, su pelvis chocando, empujando contra mí, en movimientos firmes y veloces me hacía gemir de placer, era todo lo que necesitaba para perderme como todas las veces y olvidar hasta mi propio nombre, ahora solo soy su sempai, somos uno como si el tiempo se detuviera y a la vez corriera veloz en medio de nuestro encuentro. El poder de su cuerpo me recargaba sometiéndome totalmente ante su masculinidad tan abrasadora. Los ruidos húmedos de sus movimientos llenaban mis oídos, mis gemidos se convirtieron en todo lo que pude hacer en respuesta ante los actos que realizaba implacablemente sin esperar a que yo me resistiera, pero él lo sabía jamás he podido resistir su forma de ser. Muy a mi pesar disfrutaba el latir intenso de mi corazón que bombeaba desde mi entre pierna, en una sensación ardiente que se transformaba en insoportable a cada segundo. Sus besos en mi cuello y espalda estimularon cada parte sensible de mi anatomía aumentando el placer al que me sometía, hasta que percibí inigualablemente como presionó mi próstata y me corrí en gemidos que lo hizo detenerse corriéndose en mi interior con un quejido ronco en mi oreja.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaahhhhh!... mmmgggghhh.

Me abrazó con una mano pero me zafé para darme la vuelta y mirarlo, sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban satisfacción, aunque parecían callar algo que atormentaba sus pensamientos. Me observó unos instantes pero se retiró a recostarse a la cama, lo seguí y me acomodé; cuando se giró dándome la espalda comprendí que debíamos hablar, por lo cual comencé la conversación:

— No necesito que lo digas para saber que dijeron tus padres, seguramente muchas cosas que yo mismo te he dicho.

— Podemos no hablar de ello, sólo arruinará el momento.

— Morinaga, no se trata de que no te quieran, yo mismo he sido malo con respecto a los gays, es que es difícil.

— No sempai, les dije que soy feliz así, les dije que los quiero y a pesar de todo me dijeron que no soy su hijo.

Sin saberlo ya estaba abrazando su espalda con fuerza y besé su cuello para trasmitir la tranquilidad que él mismo me causa. Entonces le dije:

— No sigas así, ¡Que jodidos importa lo que unos idiotas que no te conocen piensan! ¡Maldición! No me obligues a decir cosas tontas, ya sabes que te quiero a mi lado.

Se giró con dificultad con la espalda sobre la cama y yo sorprendido por la mirada que perdía la amargura y se tornaba dulce.

— ¿Me darás un beso para estar seguro de lo que sientes?

Con un beso que me hizo sentir ridículo, logré devolverle la confianza, puesto que al siguiente día me levanté con un idiota lleno de energía con un brazo enyesado que tuve que cuidar por un mes, con atenciones especiales que incluyeron ayudarlo a bañarse, a preparar los alimentos entre muchas otras cosas en el laboratorio. Pero en realidad no me importó si yo podía hacerlo sentir bien, aunque terminé por querer ahorcarlo tantas veces.

.

.

 **Aquí termina este pequeño shoot, el cual espero les dejara un hermoso sentimiento con la dulce pasión de los protagonistas que tanto adoro. Con agradecimientos a Gabriela Ibarra por sus contribuciones con esta historia, las cuales van desde la hermosa imagen y algunas excelentes ideas.**


End file.
